Le point faible de Voldemort
by xxxloveItasasu
Summary: Voldemort n'a aucun point faible ou alors c'était il y a des années de cela... Lire la fic pour savoir.
1. Prologue

**Voici une fic que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps ! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr comme vous le savez tous sauf le personnage qui arrivera plus tard. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus puissant de toute l'histoire, l'homme le plus craint, le mage noir le plus redoutable, s'ennuie à en mourir, écoutant l'une de ses larves rampant au sol appelées aussi mangemorts, tremblant de tout son être, évitant de croiser le regard de son maître, relatant la dernière attaque des aurors. Le plus grand mage noir grimace. Ces imbéciles avaient encore tout raté ce qui avait permit aux aurors de récupérer le village qu'ils étaient sensés garder ! Il envoie un endoloris au mangemort pour qu'il comprenne à tel point sa négligence avait été grave. Voldemort arrête son sort impardonnable et tourne la tête vers Rogue pour lui demander des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Celui-ci les lui donne, en évitant lui aussi de croiser ses yeux de sang. Il parle de longues minutes quand soudain, Lucius l'interrompe et mentionne le nom de Potter. Le lord le regarde et lui ordonne de lui expliquer. Qu'avait donc fait encore le garçon ?

Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, l'élu, son pire ennemi, pourquoi ne meurt-il pas tout simplement ?

Oui, il a une protection magique mais même avec celle-ci un bébé d'un ans, élu ou pas, aurait dû mourir. Voldemort ne peut que s'avouer coupable. Il s'était montrer trop négligent lors du meurtre des Potter.

Premièrement, il aurait dû tuer Lily Potter dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. Mais il avait eu un blocage. Elle s'appellait Lily Evan. Qu'elle idée de porter le nom d'Evan ! Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir un autre nom ? Et c'était à cause d'un simple nom qu'il avait souhaité la laisser en vie. Mais celle-ci n'en avait eu cure et l'avait supplié de la tuer. Soit ! Mais pourquoi donc avoir laissé une protection magique sur son fils alors ? Donc le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps l'avait assassiné mais n'avait pas réussi à retirer l'existence de son enfant.

Ce qui en vient au deuxièmement : il a les yeux verts. Lord Voldemort aime, que dis-je, il l'idolâtre le vert ! Que ce soit l'émeraude, le symbole de serpentard, le sortilège de mort... Il aime le vert et pour une seule et bonne raison : _Ses_ yeux étaient de magnifiques émeraudes. Et voir le fils Potter avec des iris de même couleur avait fini de l'affaiblir. Son avada kedavra ne fut pas assez puissant, il n'y avait plus assez de haine... Le sort avait donc rebondit sur lui-même.

Il avait été maudit ! Il ne voit que ça ! D'abord le nom et ensuite les yeux ! Était-ce vraiment le fruit du hasard ?

Voldemort se mit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années, il est aussi faible ? Faible... Il ne connaît pas ce mot. Faible. Il ne l'ai pas. L'avait-il été avant ? Jamais ! Jamais... _En était-ce un ? Était-ce un point faible ?_ N'était-ce pas _ça_ qui l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres plutôt ?

Tout est contre lui ! Le monde ! Les sorciers ! Les moldus ! Le destin ! Oui, le destin est contre lui.

Potter a _ses_ yeux verts. Potter a _ses_ cheveux noirs. Le lord est sûr qu'il a le même sourire innocent !

Comment pourrait-il oublier ces yeux d'émeraude brillants de malice ? Ces cheveux couleurs de nuit, de ténèbres, contrastant avec cette peau pâle et douce ? Ce sourire de l'innocence même ? Ce visage fin, aussi délicat que de la porcelaine ? Mais _elle _était _elle_-même une poupée de porcelaine. Une poupée qui se fracassa sur le sol. Tout comme son cœur.

Lord Voldemort, de même que Tom Marvolo Riddle ou Tom Jedusor, méprise les sorciers né-moldus. Les sorciers de sang pur qui se croient supérieurs et tremble de peur pour un rien l'ennui. Les sorciers qui n'arrivent pas à faire de magie l'exaspère.

_Elle _n'était pas une sorcière.

Il haït les moldus. Surtout ceux qui ne supportent pas le surnaturel. Ceux qui insultent et rejettent les sorciers sans même les connaître. Ceux qui se moquent de la magie. Il les déteste tous !

_Elle _n'était pas ce genre de moldue.

_Elle _trouvait la magie merveilleuse. _Elle _rêvait de devenir une sorcière elle aussi. _Elle _espérait vivre dans la sorcellerie. _Elle _voulait apprendre des sortilèges, aller à Poudlard _elle _aussi.

_Elle _était différente.

**Et voilà ! Laissez-moi deux commentaires et je vous mets le premier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ! **


	2. Une nouvelle orpheline bien étrange

**Merci pour vos commentaires.**

**Uma to Hebi :** **Merci de tes encouragements. J'espère que tu vas aimer mon premier chapitre. Et tu as raison c'est ''il ne l'est pas'' au lieu de ''il ne l'ai pas'' ! J'aurais dû me relire ! ^^**

**Et comme toi j'ai une passion de dingue pour les manga !**

**S :** **Oui, c'est contraire aux idées de l'auteur mais encore moi ça peut être possible ! Je te signal qu'il y a des fans qui disent que Dumbledore est le méchant et Voldemort le gentil ! (J'aime bien certaines fics de ce genre quand elles sont bien écrites). D'autres qu'il sort avec Harry Potter alors que dans la fin du septième celui-ci est marrié avec Ginny ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ma fic serait horrible tout comme les autres fics de ces genres là d'ailleurs ! **

**Juste une petite question : C'est la première fois que tu lis une fic sur Voldemort alias Tom Riddle ? **

**Sinon si tu veux quand même lire ma fic et me mettre des commentaires sympathiques ou non, tu peux ! **

**Bon aller assez blablater place au premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

Tom Jedusor, un jeune garçon de treize ans d'une beauté ténébreuse, grand et mince, la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs corbeaux et les yeux sombres, descendait les escaliers de pierres pour se rendre à la cour, un bouquin dans les mains, et profiter ainsi de l'ombre de l'arbre qui était planté au fond de celle-ci. C'était l'été, sa deuxième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, était terminée et il était retourné à orphelinat malgré sa réticence. Voilà deux semaines qu'il était revenu et il souhaitait déjà repartir. Être sous le même toit que ces moldus, qui l'évitaient de peur de recevoir un sort même si la pratique de la magie était interdite pour les mineurs en dehors de Poudlard mais ça ils l'ignoraient, l'agaçait. Le jeune Jedusor n'avait que treize ans mais il était mûr pour son âge et les jeux stupides et futiles des autres enfants l'ennuyaient alors il avait décidé de se rendre dans un endroit calme où on ne le dérangerait pas. Se dirigeant vers la coure, il passa devant le bureau de la directrice, entendit des voix mais nullement intéressé, il allait continuer son chemin lorsqu'il aperçu par la minuscule fenêtre près de la porte, une jeune fille de son âge ou un petit peu plus vieille, qui semblait supplier la directrice. Elle avait de long cheveux roux, un petit nez retroussé, les lèvres charnues et paraissait angoissée. Elle était assise de façon raide sur la chaise, Tom ne pouvait apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux étant donné qu'elle était de profile par rapport à lui, elle faisait des gestes brusques, montrant sa nervosité :

-S'il vous plais, je ne peux emmener ma petite sœur avec moi. Je reviendrais la chercher quand j'aurais fini mes études, aurais trouvé un logement et un travail convenable pour pouvoir l'élever.

Le jeune sorcier leva un sourcil interloqué. La rousse avait un accent, ce qui voulait donc dire qu'elle n'était pas Anglaise.

-Il faut me comprendre Miss. Expliqua Mrs Cole après avoir bu son fidèle verre de Gin pour reprendre contenance mais le jeune Jedusor savait surtout qu'elle était experte en cette boisson. Ici nous sommes dans un orphelinat, des personnes viennent adopter les enfants.

-Oui, je sais. Fit la jeune fille assez agacée que la directrice la prenne pour une idiote.

-Et cette petite fille a toutes les qualités demandées par les futurs parents, ils la choisiront tout de suite. Continua la dirigeante de l'orphelinat.

Le jeune garçon sourit narquoisement. C'était sûr que si la fillette avait un visage d'ange et un petit sourire naïf, les futurs parents se battraient pour l'avoir, au plus grand plaisir de la principale du bâtiment qui aimait voir des intérêts grâce aux enfants adoptés. Tom, lui, bien qu'il soit un garçon au visage séduisant et très intelligent, il était froid, distant envers les adultes qui venaient, et se savait trop anormal pour ceux-ci. Enfin... Il était surtout supérieur à ces stupides moldus incapables d'avoir un enfant eux-même.

-Je sais qu'elle est adorable ! S'écria la rousse au bord de la crise de nerf. Néanmoins nos parents auraient souhaité qu'on soient ensemble mais je suis déjà inscrite dans un collège privé, fort apprécié pour ses bons résultats, et je ne peux partir comme ça, mes études ont déjà été payés pour toutes les années restantes, pourtant, c'est malheureusement un pensionnat.

-Avez-vous une bourse ? Demanda très intéressée la directrice.

-Non. Nos parents avaient les moyens de me payer ces études.

Le jeune Jedusor renifla de dédain. Elle était une fille de riche à coup sûr ! Mais pourquoi avoir emmené sa sœur dans cet orphelinat miteux ?

-Évidemment. Soupira de déception Mrs Cole. Et quel âge avez-vous déjà ?

-Quinze ans.

-Et à quel âge comptez vous aller la chercher ?

-Vers mes dix-huit ans, dix-neuf, tout au plus.

-Je pense pouvoir faire le maximum pour vous aider.

Tom pensant en avoir assez entendu, et franchement qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela l'intéresserait, continua son chemin.

**LV-LV-LV-LV**

Lorsque la cloche sonnant l'heure du dîner retentit, le jeune Jedusor se rendit au réfectoire où il s'assit à une table éloignée, à son extrémité, ne faisant pas attention aux regards apeurés des enfants qui durent s'asseoir à ses côtés, beaucoup plus captivé par son livre, puis franchement, ceux-ci ne méritaient pas son attention. Mrs Cole arriva à son tour, suivit d'une petite fille.

-Un peu de silence s'il vous plais. Fit la directrice. J'aimerai vous présenter une nouvelle camarade. Elle s'appelle Rose Evan.

Tom releva la tête. La fillette aux côtés de la dirigeante de l'orphelinat, avait neuf ans, ses longs cheveux ébènes lui caressaient son visage délicat comme de la porcelaine et contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Ses beaux yeux émeraudes, si magnifiques, si envoûtants, si ensorcelants que le dernier des Jedusor cru qu'il allait s'y noyer, observaient ces visages qui leurs étaient inconnus. Ses lèvres rouges comme le sang, mordues nerveusement par des dents incroyablement blanches, étaient figées en une petite moue adorable. La petite fille avait une tenue terne, ce qui décevait un peu Tom qui aurait préféré la voir porter une somptueuse et longue robe de jade qui mettrait en valeur ses superbes yeux. Au contraire, la fillette était vêtue d'une petite robe marron-rouge, lui arrivant aux genoux, un petit chemisier de la même couleur sur celle-ci, un nœud papillon autour du cou, des chaussettes blanches lui arrivant aux mollets et des souliers marrons eux aussi.

Le jeune Jedusor détourna la tête et retourna plutôt à la lecture de son livre. D'accord, la gamine était mignonne, même adorable, mais il ne voyait rien d'intéressant chez elle, elle n'était qu'une moldue et comme tous les moldus, elle lui était inférieure. Il entendit Mrs Cole déclarer à la charmante enfant près d'elle qu'elle pouvait aller s'asseoir. Des employés passèrent entre les tables pour servir les enfants. Lorsqu'une membre du personnel arriva près de lui, Tom se désintéressa de son bouquin pour lui demander -ordonner- la quantité qu'il voulait avoir, indifférent des regards craintifs des autres gamins, fut servit puis commença à manger tout en reprenant sa lecture. Cependant, il lui sembla qu'on le fixait toujours alors il leva la tête et aperçu deux prunelles vertes observer en alternance lui et le livre qu'il lisait. Le dernier des Jedusor leva un sourcil interrogateur et lança une œillade noire à la petite fille en face de lui. Celle-ci nullement effrayée, se redressa sur sa chaise pour mieux voir le bouquin.

-Maintenir et reconquérir votre pouvoir. Lut-elle lentement. Tu es un magicien ?

Tom la regarda abasourdit, au point que s'il n'était pas un serpentard il aurait une tête d'ahuri, comme l'avaient en ce moment les autres orphelins de leur table. Le jeune Jedusor était étonné d'entendre que la fillette n'avait pas d'accent au contraire de sa sœur et surtout il était perplexe en plus d'être excédé que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole aussi facilement sans ressentir de peur ou d'admiration ce qui était inhabituel chez les moldus et les sorciers. Rose le fixait toujours de ses yeux d'émeraudes, attendant un réponse, ce que le jeune garçon lui donna après s'être raclé la gorge :

-Non, je ne suis pas un magicien.

Il allait reprendre sa lecture mais la jeune Evan l'en sortit de nouveau :

-Un sorcier ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Le soit disant sorcier ferma brusquement son livre, se leva brutalement et sortit fortement énervé. Comment une simple moldue avait pu deviné qu'il était un sorcier ? Pourquoi cet emballement ? Elle n'était pourtant pas une sorcière. Tom avait apprit à voir ou ressentir l'aura magique d'une personne. Il savait qu'à partir de sept ans un enfant sorcier commençait à utiliser ses pouvoirs et il était certain que la fillette n'était pas une sorcière. Ni sa sœur aînée d'ailleurs. Un de leur parents en aurait-il été un alors ?

Pendant ce temps, Rose avait vu le jeune Jedusor partir rapidement, ce qui l'avait étonné. Le jeune garçon lui avait semblé exacerbé face à sa question. L'un des enfants à sa table, qui avaient tout entendu et tout vu, se pencha vers elle et lui annonça :

-Laisse tomber. Tom Jedusor ne parle à personne, il est toujours tout seul et...

Le garçon considéra ses camarades qui lui firent un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer. Mais le garçonnet n'en fit rien, soudainement apeuré par cette révélation, alors l'un de ses copains finit sa phrase :

-Il est bizarre. Chuchota-t-il.

-Bizarre comment ? Demanda la jeune Evan qui trouvait cela captivant.

-Il fait des trucs... étranges. Il va à une école avec des gens comme lui...

-Il font des choses bizarroïdes eux aussi. Dit un autre orphelin.

-Tom est terrifiant. Renchérit une petite fille.

-C'est vrai. Affirma le premier garçon qui avait reprit contenance. Par exemple, une fois le lapin de Billy s'est pendu juste après qu'ils se soient disputés tous les deux.

-Incroyable. Murmura Rose impressionnée.

-Tom Jedusor est méchant. Conclut le deuxième garçon. Ne t'approches pas de lui et ne lui parles pas si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

L'un de ses amis changea de sujet et les enfants ne reparlèrent plus du dernier des Jedusor. La jeune Evan, elle, réfléchissait. Elle ignorait tout de ce jeune garçon si effroyable et si fascinant ce qui alléchait son envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. _Il était si étrange._

**LV-LV-LV-LV**

Les jours passant, Rose rechercha des renseignements sur Tom Jedusor, questionnant les orphelins de l'établissement. Mais ceux-ci à chaque fois que le nom du jeune sorcier était prononcé, pâlissaient, se mettaient à bredouiller des phrases incompréhensibles puis s'enfuyaient ou changeaient de sujet. Néanmoins, la jeune Evan ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Elle décida d'aller quémander des informations aux employés de l'orphelinat. Toutefois, tous évitèrent le sujet 'Tom' comme si cela était tabou et dangereux de prononcer au moins son nom. Ils avaient comme la crainte de recevoir les foudres de sa colère sur eux rien qu'en avouant à la petite fille sa nature. Sa curiosité nullement assouvie, la fillette jugea donc qu'il fallait qu'elle utilise ses atouts et quoi de mieux que sur la directrice qui avait vu arriver et même grandir le jeune garçon ?

La petite Evan se posta ainsi devant le bureau de Mrs Cole, attendant que celle-ci revienne de sa ronde habituelle. Lorsque la dirigeante de l'orphelinat arriva, elle regarda surprise l'enfant qui semblait guetter devant la porte de l'administration. La femme s'avança et demanda doucement à la petite brune aux yeux de jades :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as des problèmes ?

-Non madame, je n'ai pas de problèmes. Répondit faussement timide Rose en baissant le regard.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'aimerai vous posez des questions.

-Viens. Soupira la directrice en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, lui indiqua la chaise instable en face du bureau et s'assit derrière celui-ci.

-Que veux-tu me demander ?

La jeune Evan réfléchit rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention à ses paroles et ne pas avoir l'air trop curieuse en plus d'être surtout une petite fille mignonne. Elle fit semblant d'hésiter à poser sa question ce qui amena Mrs Cole à l'encourager à parler :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

La fillette hocha légèrement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait comprit puis ouvrit la bouche et après un instant d'incertitude, elle interrogea enfin :

-Qui est Tom Jedusor ?

Comme toutes les autres personnes de l'orphelinat, la dirigeante de celui-ci pâlit brusquement et déglutit. Elle se baissa, ouvrit un placard, sortit un verre et une bouteille de gin, s'en servit une dose généreuse dans son verre qu'elle but d'un trait. Se léchant les lèvres sans retenue, elle sourit pour la première fois à Rose qui n'hésita pas à pousser plus loin son avantage. La jeune enfant lui renvoya un sourire naïf, et questionna en se triturant nerveusement une mèche des ses cheveux en prenant une moue adorable qu'elle savait irrésistible :

-Savez-vous où Tom Jedusor est né ?

Cela fonctionna à merveille. La directrice cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de résister à ce visage si doux, puis répondit d'une voix bredouille :

-A... A l'orphelinat.

-Quand ? Demanda Rose sans se départir de son sourire niais.

-C'était il y a treize ans et demi. Raconta Mrs Cole. Je venais de débuter ici. C'était la veille du Nouvel An, il faisait un froid terrible et il neigeait. Là-dessus, une fille monte les marches d'un pas vacillant. On s'est occupé d'elle et une heure plus tard elle avait son bébé. Encore une heure et elle était morte.

La femme bu une longue gorgée de gin et se resservit.

-Elle n'a rien dit ? Questionna l'enfant captivée par cette histoire en n'oubliant pas de faire toujours sa moue irrésistible.

-Hum... Réfléchit la dirigeante. Je me souvient qu'elle m'a dit : « J'espère qu'il semblera à son papa », et pour parler franchement, elle avait raison de l'espérer, elle n'était pas une beauté... Ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait l'appeler Tom comme son père et Elvis comme son père à _elle_.

-Quelqu'un est venu le chercher ?

-Non. Fit la directrice d'un ton bourru après avoir vidé son verre de nouveau. Personne n'est venu, il a toujours été ici.

-Ah. Soupira Rose en baissant la tête, triste pour le jeune Jedusor.

Mrs Cole en voyant son visage peiné, se dépêcha de rajouter :

-Mais un homme étrange, habillé d'une drôle de façon comme si il n'avait jamais vu d'habits normaux de sa vie, est arrivé pour lui parler.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama la petite fille en redressant la tête.

La directrice en l'apercevant ainsi rougit, la trouvant tout simplement adorable.

-Oui. Répondit-elle en buvant un autre verre de gin. Un homme habillé vraiment d'une drôle de façon. Il s'appelait Dumberton... non, Dunderbore.. enfin un truc de ce genre.

-Que voulait-il ?

-Inscrire Tom dans son école, il était enseignant.

-Quel genre d'enseignant ?

La femme regarda autour d'elle, se pencha vers le bureau en faisant signe à la fillette de s'approcher, puis lui murmura dans un souffle d'alcool :

-Un sorcier.

Elle revint s'asseoir, bu un autre verre et lança un regard entendu à l'enfant en face d'elle. La jeune Evan était tout simplement fascinée. Tom Jedusor était alors un sorcier. Elle avait donc raison. Estimant que la directrice lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait, elle la remercia chaleureusement suivit d'un petit sourire angélique, puis sortit de la pièce. Le reste, seuls les orphelins pourraient le lui dire, il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui les terrifiaient chez le jeune garçon.

**LV-LV-LV-LV**

Rose avait réussit à identifier les enfants qui aimaient les ragots. La petite fille alla voir la plus pipelette d'entre eux : Anna Gordarian, une jeune fille de quinze ans, blonde aux yeux bleues. La fillette savait exactement qu'elle n'avait qu'à sortir le grand jeu pour que celle-ci lui dise tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle apprit par l'un des orphelins que la blonde allait souvent s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée de la cour et après l'avoir remercié, elle courut vers l'arrière-cour. Mais étant trop occupée à réfléchir comment la faire parler, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il y avait devant elle et se cogna contre un torse. Sous le choc elle tomba par terre et ferma automatiquement les yeux. Une voix de velours toute juste murmurer demanda :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune Evan ouvrit les paupières et rencontra des yeux obscurs. Elle sut tout de suite que la voix appartenait à Tom Jedusor et rougit légèrement. Elle trouvait le jeune garçon beau et savoir qu'il était un sorcier la charmait. Elle se mit à penser que si les yeux de celui-ci étaient de couleurs rubis plutôt, il serait encore plus séduisant. La petite brune détourna les yeux et voulut se relever. Une main aux longs doigts fins se tendit et elle l'a prit incertaine. Le jeune Jedusor l'aida à se relever et l'enfant le remercia puis s'enfuit en courant.

Tom la regarda s'en aller surprit. Tout d'abord suffoqué d'avoir offrit son aide à quelqu'un et surtout une moldue. Ensuite, sidéré d'avoir lu dans ses yeux qu'elle savait qu'il était un sorcier mais qu'elle n'avait pas peur contrairement aux autres enfants et était plutôt admirative même enthousiasmée. _Elle était vraiment différente._

Rose continua sa course et arriva rapidement devant la porte, ouverte, de la cour. Sur les marches devant celle-ci étaient assises Anna et ses amies. Elles plaisantaient et riaient. La petite Evan prit une moue peinée et avança lentement vers elles en baissant la tête et en reniflant. Lorsqu'elles la virent ainsi, elles lui demandèrent tout de suite ce qu'elle avait. La petite fille sourit intérieurement. Elles se faisaient si facilement berner ! Elle prit une voix tremblante et répondit :

-Personne ne veut me dire pourquoi Tom Jedusor fait peur.

Les adolescentes s'échangèrent un regard gêné. Elles ignoraient si elle pouvait le lui avouer ou pas. Après un instant d'incertitude, Anna fit signe à la petite moldue d'avancer, la prit dans ses bras, la berça puis lui annonça :

-Sais-tu que Jedusor va dans une école pour les gens comme lui ?

-Oui. Fit l'enfant d'une voix chevrotante.

-Et bien... Hésita la blonde. Ce n'est pas une école comme les autres.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna faussement la plus jeune.

-Jedusor est un sorcier. Murmura l'une des amies d'Anna.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Rose leur fit une moue stupéfaite pour les inciter à continuer. Anna reprit la parole :

-Depuis toujours, je pense, Jedusor fait des choses étranges.

-Comme quoi ?

-Eh bien... une fois il a emmené Amy et Dennis dans une grotte, ils n'ont plus jamais été les même.

-Que leur a-t-il fait ?

-On n'en sait rien.

-Il y a une autre fois, des gens sont venus pour nous adopter et l'homme a dit à Jedusor qu'il était trop faible. Rajouta une autre fille. Quand l'homme est sortit, il s'est prit une voiture sauf que...

Elle lança un regard éloquent à Anna qui termina sa phrase :

-Sauf qu'il n'y avait même pas un chat dans la rue. Il est tombé d'un coup et il a hurlé s'être prit une voiture mais il n'y avait rien.

-Il a finit à l'asile. Chuchota une autre de ses amies.

Les adolescentes continuèrent de raconter à la petite fille les drôles d'histoires sur Tom Jedusor. La jeune Evan était captivée et impressionnée. Le jeune garçon était si imprévisible et semblait être un puissant sorcier.

Elle apprit ainsi que le jeune mage effrayait tout l'orphelinat.

La directrice bien qu'elle avait peur de Tom, était aussi subjuguée par son séduisant visage, ses belles paroles et son intelligence. Bien sûr, quand le jeune Tom voulut une chambre individuel, elle avait refusé. Mais lorsqu'il fit disparaître sa bouteille de gin, elle revint sur sa décision et accepta immédiatement.

Les employés le trouvaient terrifiant mais ne pouvaient le contrarier. Lorsque l'une d'entre eux lui avait confisqué son bouquin parce qu'il était soit disant interdit de lire durant les repas, elle s'était retrouvée étranglée par un drap et ce ne fut que dès qu'on rendit le livre au jeune Jedusor que le linge redevint un objet sans vie.

Les enfants étaient épouvantés à l'idée que si ils lui parlaient, il leur ferait mal, si ils l'importunaient, il leur ferait peut-être quelque chose de pire. Les orphelins le laissaient donc, essayant à ne pas s'attirer des ennuis.

**LV-LV-LV-LV**

Malgré sa fascination pour Tom Jedusor, Rose devait aussi s'habituer à vivre à l'orphelinat.

Durant l'été, les enfants pouvaient dormir jusqu'à dix heures. Ils pouvaient éventuelement rester en pyjama le temps qu'ils mangeaient au réfectoire. Celui-ci était ouvert depuis huit heures et il fermait à dix heures et demi. Au petit-déjeuner il n'y avait que du porridge, des céréales, du bacon et du chocolat. Ensuite, si les orphelins ne l'avaient pas déjà fait, ils devaient s'habiller. Il pouvaient prendre une douche si ils le désiraient. Ils avaient de la chance car dans cet orphelinat l'eau était chauffée. Étant en vacances, leur matinée était assez libre. Ils allaient soit jouer dans la salle de jeu, soit lire à la bibliothèque, soit s'amuser dans la cour, soit discuter dans le petit salon, la pièce qui était plus réservé pour les adolescents. A midi et demi, la cloche retentissait, sonnant l'heure du déjeuner. Comme repas ils avaient des légumes et de la viande avec en dessert un fruit. L'après-midi était quasiment identique à la matinée sauf que les enfants pouvaient sortir se promener dans Londres tout seul à partir de dix ans, plus jeune aussi si un adolescent les accompagnaient, mais avec tout de même l'autorisation des adultes. A dix-neuf heures et demi, la cloche retentissait pour signaler l'heure du dîner. Il y avait une entrée, un plat principale et un dessert. Le soir, les enfants pouvaient se distraire quelques temps dans le petit salon puis à vingt-et-un heures, l'heure du couvre feu, ils devaient retourner se coucher.

La jeune Evan s'était facilement intégrée dans l'orphelinat. Elle avait pu se faire aisément des amis étant donné que tous craquaient en voyant sa petite moue angélique.

Elle ne pleurait pas aussi.

Venant d'une famille aisée, ses parents lui avaient appris à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses à n'importe qui. Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'étant même triste elle devait sourire devant les gens et pourrait seulement pleurer lorsqu'elle se retrouverait seule. Cependant, elle ne larmoyait pas leur mort, l'ayant déjà fait quelques jours auparavant. Bien sûr, ils lui manquaient énormément. Bien sûr, elle ne se sentait pas chez elle dans cet orphelinat. Les horaires étaient stricts même durant les vacances. La nourriture de très mauvaise qualité. Les chambres nues et très peu meublées. Les lits inconfortables. Les salles de bains collectives froides. L'établissement en lui-même était miteux. Pour elle qui avait eu une vie de ''princesse'', qui avait vécu dans une magnifique demeure, cela était très dur de changer du jour au lendemain d'environnement. Mais ses parents l'avaient bien éduqué donc elle ne se plaignit aucunement.

La séparation avec sa sœur avait été très dur au début. Celle-ci avait dû faire un très gros choix : continuer ses études ou trouver immédiatement du travail et tenter de subvenir à leurs besoins. Son aînée avait choisit les études car comme elle l'avait expliqué à la directrice, son inscription dans son lycée privé avait déjà été payé d'avance et il lui sera plus simple après de se trouver du travail. Bien qu'une fois majeure la fortune de leurs parents lui reviendra de droit. Elle l'avait bien essayé de le faire comprendre à sa cadette qui avait parfaitement saisi que si elle avait été obligé de l'emmener avec elle dans son pensionnat ce qui était quasiment impossible, elle aurait eu trop de pression et aurait peut-être même gâché ses études. Et sa sœur aînée l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'elles seraient toujours en contact en s'envoyant des lettres.

Le jour où tout commença réellement, c'était une journée pluvieuse ce qui obligea les orphelins à rester à l'intérieur. Dans le petit salon, Rose riait avec Anna et ses amies, dans les bras de celle-ci, observant discrètement Tom qui lisait un livre dans un coin.

-C'est quoi ça ?! Tu es vraiment qu'une bonne à rien !

Tout le monde sursauta quand une voix brusque et moqueuse retentit, hurlant ces mots blessants. La petite Evan détourna les yeux du jeune sorcier pour regarder un groupe d'adolescents qui riaient aux éclats, entourant une fille rousse de dix ans, la montrant du doigt, se moquant d'elle. Celle-ci avait la tête baissé et ne disait rien tandis qu'un jeune garçon de quinze ans lui jetait des insultes à la figure, faisant rire encore plus fort ses amis. La petite nouvelle ressentit la colère emplir son cœur en voyant cette scène.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle à Anna.

-Il s'appelle Manfred Nelri. C'est le meneur de sa bande et... un peu de l'orphelinat.

La petite fille écarquilla des yeux de stupéfaction. Elle avait toujours cru que le chef de l'orphelinat était Tom puisque tous paraissaient être effrayés par lui. Anna sembla lire dans ses pensées :

-On t'a dit de ne pas parler à Jedusor mais n'essayes même pas de croiser le regard de Manfred. La seule personne qui puisse lui faire peur est Jedusor.

Manfred était un adolescent à la petite tête, aux petits yeux gris métallique dans lesquels brillait une flamme d'imbécillité, mais à la grande bouche aux dents jaunes et aux grandes oreilles. Il avait des cheveux noirs mais sur certains endroits ils semblaient roux. Il était grand, Rose présuma qu'il faisait une tête de plus que Tom, il avait avait de gros bras, des mains boudinées, des petites jambes et des grand pieds.

Il se moquait méchamment de la rousse, sous les regards d'apitoiement des orphelins qui n'osaient prendre sa défense et murmuraient entre eux en montrant du doigt sa victime. Les enfants en voyant la scène, comprirent que la fille rousse était allée chercher à boire sous l'ordre du jeune garçon mais celui-ci lui lança qu'il n'en voulait plus. Il mit son verre au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à verser sur elle. La jeune Evan s'enleva rapidement des bras de son amie et courut vers la rousse. Elle donna une tape sur la main de l'adolescent pour l'en empêcher et alors le verre vola et se renversa sur... Manfred. Il eut un grand silence dans la pièce. Tous les orphelins observaient avec une certaine admiration la petite fille qui avait prit la défense de la fille rousse qui lui fit un regard reconnaissant. Le jeune garçon mouillé de la tête aux pieds plissa ses petits yeux et empoigna brusquement le bras de la fillette brune.

-Tu as voulu m'empêcher de m'amuser ? Demanda-t-il menaçant.

Rose ne répondit pas et lança un regard suppliant à Anna et ses amies mais celles-ci détournèrent les yeux et ne tentèrent pas de l'aider.

-Laisse tomber. Rit Manfred. Ici c'est moi qui fait les règles, personne ne viendra à ton secours.

Il rapprocha la plus jeune près de lui et lui murmura :

-Mais t'inquiète pas. Nous on va jouer avec toi.

Il fit un signe à l'un de ses amis qui lui donna un stylo pendant que deux autres adolescents maintenaient la petite fille. Manfred s'approcha puis crayonna sur le visage de la fillette : ''Idiote'', ''Stupide'', ''Incapable'' et ''Minable''. Celle-ci se débattit, cria, appela à l'aide, mais personne ne vint à son secours et après avoir finit, le groupe d'adolescents partit en riant au éclats, poussant la petite brune qui tomba sur le sol. Tous les orphelins la regardèrent en silence mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'avança pour la secourir. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune Evan sortit en courant.

Tom avait observé la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui. Étrangement, il avait ressentit de la pitié pour la pauvre petite fille aux yeux de jade alors qu'il avait toujours été indifférent face au sort des autres victimes.

**LV-LV-LV-LV**

Voilà plusieurs jours que Rose était devenue le souffre-douleur de Manfred. Celui-ci et ses amis venaient la voir dès qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Ils la poussaient dans les couloirs, se moquaient d'elle, l'humiliaient et l'insultaient : Voir ses yeux émeraudes briller de honte et de tristesse était pour eux euphorique. La pauvre enfant était perdue. Elle devait faire tout ce qui leur passait par la tête sinon ils le lui faisaient regretter, ils la frappaient sitôt qu'elle contestait leurs ordres. Les autres orphelins ne venaient pas à son secours, à la place ils l'évitaient, ignorant ses regards suppliant trop apeurés de se faire prendre en grippe eux aussi, tout comme la fille rousse qu'elle avait défendu la fuyait alors qu'elle avait pourtant été l'une de leurs victimes. La petite fille pleurait de longues heures dans son dortoir lorsqu'il n'y avait personne. Elle implorait les étoiles de venir à son aide. Elle souhaitait s'enfuir loin d'ici, retrouver les bras réconfortant de sa sœur aînée et pleurer contre celle-ci pendant qu'elle l'emmènerait loin de cet enfer. Mais son cœur sanglotait toujours sitôt qu'elle retrouvait ces brutes et son espoir de revoir sa grande sœur devenait de plus en plus inaccessible. Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait souvent et quand elle le leur demanda ils lui répondirent en riant que c'était pour se divertir. Alors le cœur de l'enfant s'affaiblissait et le soir, tandis que tout le monde dormait, elle s'approchait silencieusement de la fenêtre et suppliait encore plus fort les étoiles :

« Belles étoiles. Magnifiques étoiles. Je vous en pris donnez moi de la lumière dans ma triste vie. Je vous en conjure, sauvez moi de ces monstres. »

Tom caché dans l'ombre, observait les moldus. Il regardait Manfred et ses amis se moquer de leur nouvelle victime. Et à la vu de cette scène injuste, il ressentit un profond écœurement à l'égard de ces moldus. Ceux-ci étaient-ils des êtres humains ? Comment pouvaient-ils rirent en voyant quelqu'un souffrir ? N'avaient-ils vraiment pas de cœur ? Et le jeune garçon perçut une émotion qui lui était inconnu. Il ressentit le besoin d'aider la petite fille, la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer mais il ignorait comme faire, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça. Qu'elle était cette émotion ? Pourquoi voir les yeux larmoyants de la petite moldue lui pinçait le cœur ? Et alors ne sachant que faire, ne connaissant pas ce sentiment si étrange à ses yeux, il restait dans l'ombre, à observer les yeux brillants de larmes de l'enfant. Il admirait la fillette de ne pas pleurnicher devant ses agresseurs au contraire de leurs autres victimes, mais il savait qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule et l'envie de la consoler le prenait dès qu'il entendait ses sanglots alors il faisait comme si il était sourd.

_Pourtant, il fut bien obligé de retrouver l'ouï._

**LV-LV-LV-LV**

Manfred était dans le petit salon avec ses amis et la pauvre Rose. Ils la regardaient moqueur tandis qu'elle avait baissé la tête, s'attendant au pire.

-J'ai soif ! Dit soudain le meneur.

La petite fille sursauta à l'entente de ses paroles ce qui le fit sourire méchamment. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait voulu faire à la fille rousse avec son verre la dernière fois.

-Va me chercher à boire ! Ordonna l'adolescent.

-Oui. Murmura la plus jeune en évitant de croiser son regard.

Elle avança vers la porte.

-Attends ! L'appela le leader.

La fillette se retourna lentement.

-Je ne veux pas n'importe quelle boisson. Va me voler la bouteille de gin de la directrice.

-Tu en fais pas un peu trop ? Rit l'un de ses amis.

-Mais non. L'assura Manfred.

Puis s'adressant sèchement à l'enfant :

-Alors cette bouteille ? Va me la voler !

-Mais... Protesta faiblement la petite brune.

-Tu veux me désobéir ?

La jeune Evan secoua négativement la tête et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Elle se souvenait très bien de la gifle qu'elle avait reçut quand elle avait voulut le contredire deux jours auparavant. Elle marcha d'un pas traînant vers l'administration. Devant la porte de celle-ci, elle jeta des coups d'œils autour d'elle puis baissa lentement la poignée, ouvrit doucement la porte, regarda à l'intérieur et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle l'ouvrit encore plus, pénétra silencieusement et prudemment dans la pièce, puis commença à chercher la bouteille. Elle se rappela avoir vu la directrice s'être baissée. Elle alla derrière le bureau et ouvrit le placard dans lequel se trouvait sa réserve de gin. Rose en prit une et ressortit vivement en refermant bien la porte derrière elle.

Ce fut à ce moment que Tom qui pensait aller lire sous l'ombre d'un arbre dans la cour arriva. Il vit assez étonné la petite fille devant le bureau de la dirigeante de l'établissement, avec une bouteille de gin dans ses mains, ce qui pourrait lui donner une odieuse punition. Le dernier des Jedusor comprit immédiatement que Manfred le lui avait ordonné d'en voler une. En le voyant, la fillette rougit brusquement de honte face à son geste et baissa ses yeux d'émeraudes en passant devant lui mais il la retenu par le poignet. La petite brune détournait toujours la tête et le jeune garçon allait lui ordonner de le regarder cependant des voix se firent entendre. Alarmé, le jeune sorcier se dirigea rapidement vers le coin d'un couloir où il s'apposa, tenant fermement l'enfant contre lui et l'empêchant de protester en posant une main sur sa bouche. Les voix appartenaient à la directrice et à Martha, une employée de l'orphelinat. Elles avancèrent vers le bureau et entrèrent dans celui-ci. Après s'être assuré qu'elles ne risquaient pas de ressortir, le jeune serpentard mena vivement la petite fille jusqu'au fond du couloir où il la lâcha et la sermonna :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu aurais pu te faire prendre !

Rose sursauta et évita toujours de croiser le regard de Tom qui, énervé, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, et lui tint fermement le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-C'est Manfred qui t'a ordonné de voler la bouteille ?

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. La jeune Evan hocha doucement la tête. Elle se mit à penser à ce que son agresseur lui ferait si elle lui donnait la bouteille en retard. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. L'héritier de serpentard écarquilla des yeux en les apercevant et dit avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

-Eh ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Manfred si. Répondit la petite fille dans un sanglot étranglé. Il va me frapper

Le jeune sorcier lui prit doucement la bouteille des mains qu'il posa sur le sol et l'enlaça maladroitement n'ayant jamais fait ça. La fillette sembla le comprendre car elle encercla ses bras autour de sa nuque et pleura contre son torse. Tom, gêné, ne tenta pas de la repousser mais plutôt la serra contre lui, tentant de lui murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Au bout d'un moment, Rose finit par se calmer mais elle n'essaya pas de s'écarter du jeune mage. Cependant celui-ci l'éloigna doucement de lui et prit dans sa poche un mouchoir.

-Mouche toi. Fit il en le lui tendant.

La petite fille le prit d'une main, l'autre s'accrochant à la nuque du dernier des Jedusor, et souffla dedans. Une fois qu'elle ait finit de se moucher, elle rendit le mouchoir au jeune mage qui le nettoya d'un geste de la main.

Il avait la capacité de faire de la magie sans baguette et savait que le ministère l'ignorait, ne pouvant s'occuper de suivre à la trace la magie d'un mineur pour l'instant car ils étaient dans une période de d'angoisses et de pressions. Un mage noir, un certain Gellert Grindelwald, s'amuserait à rassembler des partisans de son côté et à manipuler les moldus. L'affaire était très mystérieuse et personne à part les gens du ministère ne savait réellement les intentions et les actes du sorcier noir. Et puis cela leur était moins facile d'apercevoir la magie d'un mineur s'il il n'utilisait pas sa baguette.

Tom caressa, avec une tendresse qui lui était inconnu, les cheveux de Rose et lui demanda si elle se sentait mieux. Elle lui répondit positivement mais lui avoua avoir peur de retourner au petit-salon.

-Je vais venir avec toi. Dit le jeune Jedusor. De toute façon, il faut qu'on parle Manfred et moi.

-Mais... Protesta faiblement l'enfant.

Le jeune serpentard lui fit un sourire rassurant, prit la bouteille de gin, attrapa avec douceur la main de la fillette et l'emmena vers le petit-salon. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et fit entrer en première la jeune Evan. Il la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle avance vers Manfred qui sourit narquoisement en la voyant.

-Alors ? Fit-il en ne remarquant pas la présence du ténébreux dans la pièce. Cette bouteille de gin ?

Au même moment, le jeune sorcier s'était approché silencieusement derrière lui et vida la dite bouteille de gin au-dessus de sa tête. En sentant le liquide couler sur sa nuque, l'adolescent poussa un cri et bondit deux mètres plus loin. Tom en profita pour empoigner le bras de Rose et de la tirer vers lui. Manfred plissa des yeux en le reconnaissant.

-Jedusor ! Cracha-t-il.

Ses amis coururent vers le jeune mage pour lui donner une correction mais ils se retrouvèrent expulsés, s'assommèrent contre les murs et retombèrent sur le sol, inconscients. La jeune Evan pouvait sentir la magie du dernier des Jedusor la caresser mais ne pas l'attaquer comme elle le faisait avec l'adolescent dégoulinant d'alcool qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, son visage prenant une étrange couleur violacée. Le jeune serpentard jubilait en le voyant aussi faible et pour bien lui montrer qu'il était supérieur à lui, il déclara calmement avec froideur :

-Tu vas laisser Rose tranquille à présent.

Manfred ne dit rien, trop occupé à essayer d'échapper à la pression sur sa gorge.

-Réponds moi !

-...

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

-Oui. Répondit difficilement l'ancien meneur qui s'étouffait.

La magie de Tom se calma, Manfred tomba à terre et toussa tandis que la petite fille ne pouvait lâcher des yeux le jeune garçon à côté d'elle, fascinée. Du bruit dans le couloir se fit.

-Mince. Marmonna le jeune Jedusor.

Il se tourna vers la fillette.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller si tu ne veux pas te faire prendre.

Son ton était sans réplique mais Rose comprit que ce n'était pas un conseil mais un ordre alors elle courut vers la porte, et après s'être retourné pour regarder le jeune sorcier qui restait immobile, elle sortit de la pièce.

**Merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère avoir pu rendre la personnalité de Tom, on ne le connaît que très peu.**

**A bientôt ! ^^**


End file.
